This invention relates to framing and in particular to metal framing primarily but not exclusively for use as window framing.
At present, metal window framing is commonly made of steel or aluminium. For a variety of commercial reasons, mild steel is usually preferred but this material has the disadvantage that it normally requires a surface finish to prevent corrosion in use and to achieve a satisfactory appearance. Furthermore, the exposed surfaces of such framing often require regular maintenance, for example, painting. Stainless steel overcomes the corrosion and maintenance problems and has a satisfactory appearance for many installations but is is expensive to produce and difficult to work during the framing manufacture.